


Kiss On The Neck

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a cuddler, not that Iruka will complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss On The Neck

Iruka squirmed, trying not to laugh at the ticklish sensation of Kakashi snuggling and burying his face against his neck. He never would have imagined the aloof man would be such a fan of cuddling. His misconceptions had been promptly shoved out the window, that Kakashi was so fond of, within the first week they'd started dating.

From the first time he'd let Kakashi into his apartment the man had decided he was his personal cuddle object. It didn't seem to matter what Iruka was doing either. If he was sprawled in front of the couch with the table stacked high with homework, Kakashi was curled up with his head on Iruka's lap and his arms around his waist. When he cooked, his overly-clingy boyfriend had taken to making it next to impossible to move by standing behind him and holding him. To his relief it seemed confined to the privacy of their apartments, namely his since they spent more time there.

The arms around his waist tightened and Iruka rolled his eyes. It was like the man could read his mind. He told himself that at least they were only watching a movie and he wasn't trying to get anything important done. Iruka shifted a little closer to Kakashi, trying to appease his cuddle monster of a boyfriend. "You're awful clingy you know," he chuckled.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the back of Iruka's neck which was promptly followed by more. "That's because it keeps you in easy reach for other things." The words were practically a purr and Kakashi's hand slid from Iruka's waist downward. He cupped him lightly while he continued his attack on the tan neck. "And you taste good."

The open mouthed kisses that trailed from his shoulder up to his ear sent shivers down his back, but Iruka swallowed the moan so as not to encourage his perverted, grabby, already completely incorrigible boyfriend and instead forced a sigh. "Oh Kami..." Any hope that it was a phase and Kakashi would eventually ease up disappeared. The 'complaint' lacked conviction however.


End file.
